


Student x Teacher (Tom Hiddleston)

by gemmawritesfiction



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmawritesfiction/pseuds/gemmawritesfiction
Summary: When Sophie switches to a private school in England from a public school in the USA, a lot of things are different. The food is slightly worse, the boys are slightly more attractive, the skirts are slightly shorter, and she may or may not have a crush on her professor.





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Sophie was slightly nervous. 

That was a lie, she was so nervous she felt like throwing up. Again.

Staying on campus was new, actually staying away from her parents was new. But they were always so dedicated with work it's not like she was going to start bothering them now. They were already in fucking England, there wasn't much more she could do. She looked once more in the mirror at the uniforms, she looked like what teenage boys masturbate to. The was the blouse that wasn't supposed to be dried after washing was dried and so it shrunk to cling to her already too large of breasts. The skirt was so short that it went down to mid thigh, and that was generous. She wasn't even that tall, barely passing as 5'3'' and yet that skirt made it look like her legs went on for days. Her body was a map of curves and she disliked everyone.

She sighed before shaking her head, from the pictures online this was it and there wasn't anything she could do to change it.

She walked out of her room clutching her schedule with a map on the back like it was the gospel and all the supplies she needed.

Fresh Blood. 

As she walked down the hallway out of her dorm she could feel the stares and she did everything she could not to have her cheeks flame the rosy color they often did when people looked at her. Her first class was Chemistry which wouldn't be so bad because she didn't mind the subject. She sat comfortably at table by herself opening up the textbooks placed there to get a clue what it would be like. 

"Oh my god you must be Sophie!" A girl with bright blue eyes exclaimed, luckily the room was basically empty otherwise she would've embarrassed Sophie even more than this morning had. 

"Yeah," She mumbled nodding her head.

"Word travels like so fast around here and we love new students, you're from America right?"

"Yeah," She mumbled again.

"Oh my god so you must have one of those cute american accents right?!"

"I guess so?" Sophie said unsure, she was never very good at making friends. 

"Well I'm Charlotte and it's wonderful to meet you! Let me check your schedule," and before Sophie could hand it to her Charlotte ripped it out of her hands and thoroughly examined it, "Oh you have maths with me which is wonderful because you'll get to have Mr. Hiddleston," Charlotte sighed in admiration.

"Mr. Hiddleston? Great at trigonometry or something?" Sophie asked confused.

"I guess so, but he's so delicious I want to eat him," she grinned, "he's like barely late 20's and he's got the sexiest body I've ever seen. His arms are visible through his shirts, and they're yummy Sophie. Not to mention this whole raspy voice thing, like the type of you were fucking all night and then you wake up and he begs you to go again," she sighed in admiration. Sophie, was blushing now and there was no stopping it.

"Have you two...?" Sophie asked raising her eyebrows.

"Oh god no I wish! He's pretty flirty but no one ever gets very far. I heard Olivia, total bitch by the way, tried to give him a blow job last semester to raise her grade and he like freaked out about how improper that was! Can you imagine? I bet he has the biggest dick," Charlotte sighed. "God you're like pink? Do they not talk about sex in America or something?"

"Not with teachers," Sophie whispered her voice barely above a whisper.

"Well you have a lot to learn my American friend because Mr. Hiddleston is basically everyone's dream shag at this school. Even the rugby players," Charlotte added with a wink causing Sophie to laugh in the first time in a while. She was happy to have a friend, even if she did make Sophie very uncomfortable with her openness. But she couldn't help but wonder about this Mr. Hiddleston, and what he really looked like. She never thought about a teacher like that, and yet now he consumed her thoughts until that very hour.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Mr. Hiddleston's class be like?

Chapter Two

Sophie sat down in maths next to Charlotte more excited for a math class than she'd ever been in her entire life. When the room was pretty much filled with students, only a minute or so left until class started is when she got her first sights of him. He was tall, much taller than she'd expected him to be. He was thin, but in a way in which she completely agreed with Charlotte, he was definitely muscular. His eyes were this stunning blue she only dreamed of, and his jawline was hard and filled out. Somehow they made eye contact, and when he smiled at her she felt like melting into a puddle on the ground.

Holy shit Charlotte was right.

"Now class I'm sure you have already heard but we have a transfer student from America here with us!" Everyone turned to look at her, her blush was prominent. "Now why don't you come up here and tell the class something about yourself," he said warmly in a way that made her insides want to melt. 

"Right well uh I'm Sophie I just moved her from Washington in the United States and this uh my first time in Europe," Sophie stated calmly despite the fact that the urge to throw up was now back.

"Wonderful, I think you'll do very well here Sophie," he said smooth enough to melt anyone. She just nodded awkwardly and basically sprinted to her seat unable to stand up there without having her knees collapse. When she returned to the table Charlotte waited until he turned to grab his notes, as he always did every morning to tell her.

"He was totally checking you out," Charlotte whispered a grin on her face.

"No way," Sophie blushed again, today was not her day.

"When you walked back her his eyes were no where but your ass," Charlotte explained factually. 

"Oh wow," Sophie shrugged trying to play it cool but was unable to ignore based on the tingly felt all over her body, particularly in between her legs, that this was definitely going to be a problem. 

"Don't believe me? Look at the way that Olivia and her minions are looking at you, they're so jealous," Charlotte whispered and Sophie couldn't help but glance at the cluster of girls shoot daggers at her, and she knew she was in deep trouble. 

"Awesome," Sophie sighed shaking her head, what a great way to start the day. 

Tom on the other hand, was having a wonderful day. He loved teaching, the way he was able to impact to many lives was inspiring to him in so many ways. His lesson plans were great for today and nothing was going to throw them off. Except for of course when he was this girl sitting in the middle of his class unlike any other student he'd ever seen. She looked... mature yet extremely innocent and fragile. Her face was delicate, not a dot of acne on her. Her frame was small he could tell by the way she sat, but that was probably the only small thing about her.

In fact he was so taken with her he almost forgot every lesson plan he'd ever had, his mind overrun by the urge to yell fire and make everyone leave but her. When she walked back to the table he couldn't help but stare intently at the large ass she managed to have despite being as small as she was. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. When he went to get his lesson plans from his desk he had to take a deep breath.

He had never even considered a relationship with a student, why would he ever consider one now? He just needed to get through today, jerk off tonight, and be prepared to lust after her silently. He would be fine, he knew what he was feeling was inappropriate and so for the rest of the day he only thought of math and numbers and the least sexy images his mind could conjure up because if he let himself slip, it would be nothing but a boner all day.

And he just couldn't have that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later and things are that much harder (literally) to keep under control

Chapter 3

Mr. Hiddleston had always been good at following the rules. Despite the amount of comments he got from students he'd never felt the desire to be with any of them. He was very much content with older women with much more experience. Even if he did want to go after high school girls they wouldn't be ready for him. He had the sex drive of an animal, needing at least 5 rounds to be fully satisfied. And little girls well, they just couldn't ever keep up with that. And that was his most basic rule.

+++

It had been about a month at the school and Sophie actually found herself better then she had been all her years in America. Charlotte and her bonded like sisters in just a month, and they discussed everything. Mainly Charlotte talked and Sophie listen but she loved doing so. They just fit well as friends, opposites most certainly attracted in this case. Sophie's classes were going great as well, her perfect A's were maintained. In fact most teachers adored her. Most teachers that is, because there was one teacher in particular that seemed to hate her more than she'd ever experienced.

Mr. Hiddleston.

He constantly called on her in class when she didn't have her hand raised, and when she did he completely ignored her. He graded her things late so the grade even got to an A- sometimes. She could never do anything right, he always had something to say to her. Charlotte raved about how awful he treated Sophie and about how she should stand up for herself but up until now she didn't mind it. Sure it was difficult but it was nothing she couldn't handle. 

That was until her grade dropped down to a B+ this morning, and she could no longer take it anymore. She sat in maths that day going over and over and over the speech in her brain of the things she needed to say to him so she did't stumble over her words like she normally did. She did a lot of things but looking like and idiot in front of Mr. Hiddleston was not going to be one of them. She waited until after class, which was both his and her lunch to approach him. He sat at his desk grading things, and she waited until they were the only two in the room.

"Mr. Hiddleston may I speak to you for a moment?" Sophie tried to ask politely.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" He snapped not looking up from his papers.

"Look please Mr. Hiddleston it will only take a minute I swear," Sophie begged. He took in a deep breath before finally looking up, Sophie took that as her sign to continue. "Sir I'm an all A student. I have been for my whole life. Well I'll be the first to admit I am not the smartest person in your class but I can promise you that I try to be! I take notes on everything you say I- I- I- I turn in every homework assignment on time and I do really well on all the tests or quizzes you've given us."

"Are you question my ability to teach?" He snapped angrily getting up from his desk, as he towered over her small frame.

"N-n-no sir! I'm just asking how can I do better in your class?" Sophie asked innocently staring back up at him with her big round doe eyes.

"Letter grades are not everything Sophie," he said calmly her name rolling off his tongue so easily it made Sophie almost forgot to breathe.

"They are to me Sir, I really would like to be perfect," She begged backing up as he kept getting closer and closer to her.

"God dammit," he breathed out harshly until Sophie's back hit a wall and there was no where else to go, "you are perfect Sophie," he groaned. "And I've told myself I don't want this but every single time I see you in that little school girls uniform I think very bad things Sophie," he whispered his voice husky and deep.

"Like what?" Sophie asked innocently biting her lip and widening her already large doe eyes.

"Fuck stop biting your damn lip I hate it when you do that," he growled their faces getting closer and closer causing Sophie to be able to breathe less and less air.

"Sorry sir," she whispered.

"God I love when you call me that," he whispered causing that feeling to come back in Sophie, that sticky tingling one that burnt in between her legs."I shouldn't do this but I can't pretend anymore," and with that he crashed his lips to hers. Sophie was so taken a back it took her a moment to close her eyes, to be able to get lost in the magic of his lips. The way he easily moved his tongue in her mouth caused her to make a soft gasping noise that only made him kiss her harder. He pushed her hands up against the wall holding them up with one so he could rip open the buttons her blouse with another.

The blouse easily came undone, she had made the mistake of re wearing the most unsexy bra she had. This cotton one a size too small, where her breasts spilled out of the cups. He broke away from the kiss to place hot ones down her neck until he reached her breasts. "So beautiful," he whispered before gently kissing the tops of them.

"Oh sir," she moaned gently wishing she could do more with her hands, but secretly like the control he had. He brought his mouth back up to hers, a grin on his face.

"When we do this darling it's Daddy," he winked before letting his free hand travel under her skirt and through the simple cotton panties she wore. She gasped loudly as his large finger slid easily into her wet folds.

"You're drenched already princess," he whispered his breath hot against her neck. He slowly began to move his finger in an out of her adding another one easily based on the face she was drenched.

"Oh Mr. Hiddleston-" she moaned, when she did he quickly stopped before raising an eyebrow at her.

"What was that?" He asked calmly a smirk on his face, Sophie's cheeks burning.

"I meant Daddy," she whispered back not breaking eye contact. Despite feeling so embarrassed she'd rather die. He began to slowly trace her slit, she even pressed up against him needing his fingers back inside of her.

"What do you want Daddy to do to you baby?" He asked tracing slightly quicker now.

"I- I- want you to..." she couldn't finish her sentence. There was no way she could admit to any of this out loud. 

"If you don't tell me that you want Daddy's fingers inside of you making you cum than I'm going to remove them," he told her sternly. But there was only one thing she wanted more than dying of embarrassment, his fingers inside of her.

"Please Daddy give me your fingers inside of me," She begged breathy.

"And?" He asked sliding one in.

"Please make me cum Daddy," she whimpered as he finally picked up the pace. So much so she was sure the entire school could hear the way her skin slapped together. "Oh my god Daddy oh my god," she moaned moving her hips with him begging for more. He delivered adding a third finger, moving a speed in which it only took seconds for Sophie to moan "DADDY!" At the top of her lungs cuming all over his hand. 

He quickly, swiping everything up, took all three of his fingers and put them in his mouth quickly kissing his baby girl, "you taste so fucking good baby," he whispered winking and pulling back. "Now it would be a shame if you left Charlotte alone at lunch, go on and fix your top yeah?" He smiled widely.

"Uh can... we... do... you... uh..." she trailed off unable to finish her sentence.

"I live off campus, I'll see you this Friday night," He quickly jotted down his address handing it to her after she composed herself.

"B-but that's tomorrow Daddy," she said confused.

"If it were up to me I'd take you again on this wall, and that desk, and then mine, and once more against the wall. Darling I'm being patient," he smiled warmly at her kissing her lips once more unable to control his urge for her sweetness once more.

"See you then I guess," she giggled walking out of the room, he watched her ass the whole way.

+++

But some rules, are just meant to be broken.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sophie was in shock. 

Her entire body felt like she was floating through the hallway she was so light. Her heart thumped against her chest every time she thought about what had just happened. She shouldn't have liked it that much she was sure of. She was a virgin! Well half of a virgin? Does what he just did count? Sophie wondered as she made her way back to the dorms, she really couldn't be around anyone right now. 

Why did she like that so much? Why did she love how he took control of her as he did the classroom? Up until a few minutes ago she was so sure she hated the guy and now... he called her perfect? The way his mouth moved against hers made her checks flame as she thought in shame that she wished his mouth had been other places. And why had he done that? What did he want? Does he do this with all of his students and she's just naive? 'No,' she thought laying down on her bed for a moment. 'He wouldn't do that would he?'

But when he made her call him... that... her face burned just thinking about it. She groaned loudly slamming her head into her pillow wishing it was all a dream and she could wake up. He was using her wasn't he? God she felt so stupid! As if a man like that would ever be interested in her! Sophie with too many rolls and brown eyes. Seriously who loved girls with brown eyes? Guys always wanted the Charlotte's of the world. Blonde, blue eyes, and skinny and with an exotic name like Veronica or Kaitlyn. Not a short girl with too many curves and dark hair and dark eyes. Also what kind of name was Sophie? At least Sophia screamed runway model, Sophie sounded like your little sister.

She was sad that she let herself be used by him, and decided that she would not be going to his house. 

She was not going to fall for his tricks again.

+++

During her final hour, painting which was the only other class she had with Charlotte she stared blankly at the canvas. "Yo! Earth to Sophie! You've like said 4 words this hour, and normally I at least get 5 from you. What's up?" Charlotte asked slathering paint on her canvas.

"Oh uh it'a nothing really. You know just stressed about maths," Sophie played it off, it wasn't totally a lie. 

"Oh my god girl if I had a pound //British money// for every time you complained about that class I could afford that Gucci purse I want! Seriously darling lighten up! You know what would help with that?"' Charlotte told her a suggestive smile on her face, Sophie couldn't help but look at her waiting for her to continue. "James is hosting a party at his parents home up the road and I know he'd love it if you came," Charlotte sang.

"Yeah right," Sophie laughed shaking her head. James was like god to Charlotte, she dated only older guys but said James was the, and Sophie quotes, "only guy I would ride," in this whole school. Sophie thought he was attractive enough but after everything that happened with Da- Mr. Hiddleston she was reluctant. 

"Oh come on I know you didn't see but when we walked passed the rugby field that one day oh he looked at you like you were the only girl on the fucking planet!" Charlotte told Sophie who still didn't believe her, and Charlotte could tell. "Right so I know you do nothing on Friday nights but read, totally lame, so tomorrow night you're going okay?"

"But-"

"No but's Soph. Well except ours in the perfect dresses I have," Charlotte exclaimed happily.

"I don't know..." Sophie still worried about it. It's not like she was going to go to his house anymore but she could really use some time to herself to try and make sense of things.

"Too late I've already decided and it's happening!" 

'Well', Sophie thought, 'I guess it's happening.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Sophie goes to the party, or more importantly when she leaves the party.

Chapter 5

This party was a disaster. Sophie had been sat alone in the corner for the last 25 minutes pretending to text the friends she didn't have. Charlotte tried to drag her on the dance floor but unless she wanted to end up with 2 broken ankles than it was better to sit alone. She had however been drinking enough to make everything seem more bearable. It was a catch 22 though because the drunker Sophie got the more she thought about it.

About him.

He consumed every second of her being and she was desperate for more. She felt like a drug addict in need of any other high, god she wanted him. She had him! He invited her over and she didn't go, why? Because she was scared? She was so sick of being scared. She stood abruptly, a little too abruptly in her drunken state. Her head swirled as she told Charlotte she was going to call a cab and come back to the dorms, Charlotte didn't question it much as she grinded up against another man that night. Sophie walked out quickly taking in a breathe surprised at the sudden rush of cold air that hit her face. 

She wore a skin tight grey sweater dress she had bought on a whim last summer, and it had only hugged her curves more. She stumbled a little in her step but this rich neighborhood seemed to be only a few hundred feet from his home. She looked at the address before continuing on her way, humming slightly as the night air slowly cleared her mind. When she was only a few feet away from her house is when a man walking along the sidewalk came very close to her.

"Why darling what are you doing out on a night like tonight?" He asked smiling giving her an eerie feeling.

"Oh just going to a friends you know," Sophie laughed lightly her heart racing, she needed to make it to the next house.

"Dressed like that? Oh darling I'd make much better use of you than that friend," he continued causing her blood to run cold. 

"Oh no thank you," she said politely gulping as she went to basically sprint passed him as he grabbed her arm and she yelped immediately sobering up. 

"I don't think so darling," he smirked making her whimper in fear. She wanted to yell, she really did but she was physically unable because she was shaking so much. "Now don't you look absolutely delicious," he whispered going next to her ear, his voice sending the worst kinds of shivers down her spine. 

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered shaking uncontrollably as she closed her eyes trying to brace for the worst.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" A deep voice yelled emerging closer quickly, the voice so familiar Sophie dared to open her eyes to see him. Standing before them like a night in shining armor.

"I- she was walking all alone-"

"And you think that makes it fucking okay? If you don't walk the fuck away I swear to god I will tear you into pieces you fucking excuse of a person." The man released Sophie's arm, still standing there in shock of the man. "I SAID MOVE GOD DAMMIT!" His voice echoing through the neighbor hood, the man finally running away. Sophie had closed her eyes again, she didn't want to breathe too loudly in case the man came back. "Sophie," Tom whispered lowly and softly, "we need to get you inside okay? Can you walk?" He asked, Sophie couldn't respond. 

"Okay I'm going to pick you up now, you need to go inside," he whispered calmly picking her up gently as she couldn't help but to curl up in his arms and try and calm her breathe. But all she could think was that if he wasn't there to save her than what would've happened?

+++

"Okay showers upstairs down the hallway to your right. The room on the end is mine, the bathroom should have some towels hanging and I'll leave clothes on the bed for you okay love?" He said calmly, Sophie nodded as she managed to listen him long enough to walk up the stairs and make it too the bathroom. She turned on the shower, seemingly much too large for any practical reason, but it looked nice. She tried to lose her self in the artwork of tiles rather than think about anything. She stripped easily stepping inside and letting the hot water wash away the dirt that she felt cover her skin. She washed her face in the water, black gobs coming off of her face in high amounts. She didn't care as she used his shampoo and conditioner to truly clean herself. 

She felt so... dirty. Still. Even as she turned off the water and stepped out to dry herself. She felt like her being as a whole was worthless, she washed some water over her face to get rid of the blotches of black but also to hide the face her face was read from sobbing. 'Great I couldn't possibly look more unappealing,' she scoffed before proceeding to gently towel dry her hair and clutched the towel tightly against her chest as she walked out to see a large t shirt and boxers on the bed. She changed quickly, not paying mind to the lack of bra. She already felt gross, what was another thing?

She quietly made her way downstairs to see him clutching his phone staring blankly into space. "Hey," you whispered slowly going to sit next to him unable to meet his eyes. "Look I'm really sorry-" She started but didn't finish.

"For what?" He asked genuinely turning to her.

"F-For-" god he still made her so nervous, "you know n-not listening an-nd-"

"Oh my god Sophie," he said before wrapping his arms around her pulling her into his warm embrace, "you have nothing to be sorry about. I should be the one apologizing," he stated calmly.

"Why?" she asked.

"For asking you to come here of course!" Her heart dropped. She really couldn't handle this heart break, but of course it was coming. Why would he ever want a girl like her? It took everything she had not to start crying again.

"It's okay I get it I'll just like call a cab or-" Sophie muttered pulling against his embrace as much as she didn't want to.

"Oh no! Sophie love you misunderstood me, I meant that I should've never have pressured you into coming here. If I hadn't than you would've been able to stay safe at campus instead of going through what you just did," he said. "Are you kidding me? I've spent every day of my life waiting for you why would I ever regret it?" He asked causing Sophie to finally for the first time all night feel loved and safe.

"Oh," was all she could say out loudly but she happily buried herself deeper against him. Her wrapped his arms around tighter, he closed his eyes and said a prayer to the highest of heaves thanking him. He didn't know why he felt the need to grab the mail he forgot about at that exact time but he was forever thankful he did. In fact Tom was 100% he'd been too direct and regretted every moment of asking her. And yet here she was, cuddled against him delicately staring into his eyes. Oh the things he wanted to do to her right now were endless, but he wouldn't'.

Not with what that excuse of a human had done to his girl. His baby. His princess. No, Tom would do whatever she wanted because he was completely and utterly devoted to her now. The way she smelt like him, and when she finally smiled it was like the sun rising after the storm, Tom was happy. They stayed like that for a while not needing to say any words but be thankful of what their company meant for each other. And when she eventually fell asleep in his arms Tom carried her up the steps and laid her gently in his bed which he then quickly laid in with her. Right now, he was happy that if nothing else he got to hold her in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so excited you all like this story! I promise I'll most definitely get into the more smutty stuff later but I NEED characters to actually have a relationship. It's a personal thing I guess, but I just think that it makes the story that much more enjoyable. Anyways, have a good night.


End file.
